


Story Suggestions

by Geko12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Alex, Girl Penis Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geko12/pseuds/Geko12
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Story Suggestions

Hello friends!

Im sorry I have been MIA. As Im sure all of you know very well, this year with Covid has been very hard for all of us. I miss writing, however, and I would like to get back to it as much as I can. As you might notice, I marked my story A Lover’s Heart as completed. I will be adding an epilogue eventually, but not now. I also deleted the story HER because I didn’t felt like continuing it. Now, I would like to ask all of you what stories you would like to read? Remember I don’t write typical rose-tinted romance. I tend to like angsty/controversial stories. And by controversial I mean it in a legal way, please don’t suggest illegal/creepy stuff. Looking forward to reading your suggestions to see if I can get inspired! Chiao!


End file.
